


>Apátridas<

by Millarayand



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millarayand/pseuds/Millarayand
Summary: Soy pésima resumiendo, ya mejoraré esto, pero es una novela original mía, ciencia ficción y oh, tenemos dos protagonistas. Espero que les guste.Revuelta social, revolución, abolicionismo, todos son los malos y los buenos al mismo tiempo porque nada es blanco y negro jaja. Aliens, humanos, razas, mundos y culturas nuevas.Conceptos clave antes de comenzar:  Estado -   Estado de Derecho - Gobierno - Territorio  - Nación - Estado    Unitario- Democracia - DDHH - Ciudadanía - Constitución  - Probidad.Apátrida: persona que carece de nacionalidad.Cumulo globular:cúmulos de estrellas.Grupo local en astronomia: cumulo de 40 galaxias a menos de 3 millones de años luz de la Vía Lactea.
Kudos: 2





	>Apátridas<

El 2000 quedó en el pasado, tanto que los números utilizados para describirle se consideran una lengua muerta. Los humanos hace bastante que no pueden ser llamados terrícolas, menos cuando han abandonado su planeta materno como cobardes después de agotarle y dejarle sin vida.  
Es en esta época desconocida, a la cual nombraremos como la más oscura de la especie humana, nuestros protagonistas han tenido el infortunio de nacer, en una colonia llamada Escualo M11, el planeta en el que esta se ubicaba era de temperaturas extremas, el calor te derrite la piel, y el frío te congela, y si no te cuidas, fácilmente, con un pequeño golpe, las extremidades se te caen.  
Las grandes naciones,se nombraban bajo las variables de luminosidad de las estrellas, y cada una de ellas le daba significado, una identidad única y especial, una historia y costumbres compartidas. Cefeida, Mira, Lyrae y Tauri., eran quienes regían y organizaban el mundo actual.  
Pero ¿qué mundo se puede tener cuando la vida no va más allá de túneles, y el constante miedo? ¿O cuándo nunca el hambre te ha golpeado el estómago en toda tu vida? Es aquí cuando nos encontramos con Eta Carinae e Indus. Eta Carinae, con el nombre de una de las nebulosas más bellas e importantes, es una mujer humana de 21 años, sus ojos morados y su piel canela, llaman la atención donde sea que vaya, su pelo negro, y pestañas largas dejaban una marca en tu cerebro.  
Por otro lado, tenemos a Indus, cuyo nombre significa el indio, el nativo, si le llegan a hablar ni se les ocurra decirle indio, la India ya no existe, el no es de allá, es un nativo de Escualo M11, no es humano y su alma es dulce. Aunque posea una forma humanoide, tiene un cuerpo y una cabeza perfectamente proporcionales, su piel es de color verde salvia, posee 4 brazos, su rostro de facciones finas tiene 3 ojos, dos como normalmente un humano los tendría, y uno arriba, justo al medio de ambos, sus pupilas e iris negra solo logran que la luz presente se refleje en sus ojos, imitando a las estrellas, dos antenas salen desde su sien, una a cada lado de la cabeza. No es muy alto, con suerte mide 1,65, poco para su especie, quienes llegan a medir 2 metros como mínimo., es flaco, lo cual sería raro, la naturaleza les ha hecho fuertes, con suficiente masa muscular para soportar el calor exasperante y el frío asesino que su territorio natural les entrega, sería raro, pero ya hace 50 años que el Estado de Lyrae había llegado, con el gobierno su organización la cual imponía, limitándose las raciones de comida e inyectándose drogas retractoras, que evitaban el crecimiento, es que la apariencia frágil, es ahora un común.  
Indus y Eta viven en el mismo planeta, pero no la misma realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> La introducción es cortita:( pero va a ser compensado con capítulos largos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado la idea de esta novela! Desde siempre he estado enamorada de la astronomía y como las culturas se desarrollan, entonces se me ocurrió unir estos dos conceptos con otra cosa que amo: escribir. No soy la mejor escritora, de hecho tengo miles de cosas que mejorar, pero ¡espero que aún así puedan disfrutar de esta aventura!  
> Si ven términos que les interesen ¡búsquenlos! Todo termino o nombre astronómico que pongo, lo hago con libro en mano, quizás se maravillan con alguna de las cosas que podrían ver jujuju :>


End file.
